


Reunion

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Death, Mild Gore, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Set during the events of Infinity War, Corvus and Proxima take a moment to recoup from their loss and discuss their next move.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijilinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/gifts).



> A one shot I wrote with the prompt “Just smile. I really need you to smile right now.”

Corvus lay still on the bed they shared. Tears rolled down Proxima’s cheeks as she stared blankly at the gaping wound in his stomach. She grit her teeth. Those filthy Earthlings did this. Even though she knew Corvus was not gone forever, it still pained her terribly to witness his death even after all these years of him resurrecting before her eyes. The glaive saw to that easily enough.

Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides, blue blood trickling onto the floor from the cuts her fingernails made. She would make sure that those Earthlings would never be able to do this again. Their heads would make the perfect offering for Lord Thanos.

She watched coldly as his wounds slowly began to heal over. It wouldn’t be too long now. Thankfully it was only a minor wound. It typically took days for him to regrow body parts. Glancing at the glaive that lay beside her husband in bed, she silently thanked her master for bestowing her beloved with such an invaluable weapon.

Corvus’ chest slowly began to rise and fall with raspy breaths, causing Proxima to choke up. She knelt down on the bed beside him, gingerly taking his hand into hers. She held his clawed hand up to her lips, holding him there as she watched him slowly come back to life before her eyes.

His eyes fluttered open, gazing up at her in reverence as if she was an otherworldly being. He gave her his usual lopsided toothy grin, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he did. “My love,” he mumbled softly before uttering what sounded to be a mix of a cough and a laugh. “Why do you always weep for me when I return? You know I’m never gone for long.”

“I know, my love,” she whispered into his hand. “You cannot fault me for mourning that which is most precious to me.”

“I’m flattered,” Corvus said, his voice beginning to clear with every word he spoke.

She smiled down at him and tilted her head down until her forehead rested upon his hand. Only Corvus saw this side of her. She refused to open up to anyone else other than him. Not even her master saw this side of her, save for when he met her as a sad, lonely, starving orphan desperate for revenge on the system that had left her to rot.

With a grunt, Corvus pushed himself up into a sitting position. Proxima let his hand slip from hers as he reached out to her face and cupped her cheek. He brushed the tears away with his thumb as the two shared a long look. Proxima’s lip still quivered slightly, but she kept her focus on her husband, entranced by his gaze.

“Just smile,” Corvus said, a small smile appearing on his own lips. “I really need to see you smile right now.”

Proxima’s lip quirked up at his request. They both knew if any other man had asked that of her, she would have torn him limb from limb. Only Corvus had that power over her, and vice versa.

“My beautiful wife,” Corvus praised, leaning in gently as she smirked at his flattery.

Proxima closed her eyes as she accepted his lips against hers. It was soft, tender, and yet they both felt the brewing passion under the surface threatening to bubble up. But that would come later, when Corvus was fully healed and cleaned up.

As their lips began to part, Proxima held Corvus’ head in place with her hand gently stroking the back of his neck. “And you, my beautiful husband. I don’t know how I have ever come to deserve you.”

“And I of you, my love.” Corvus left one more soft peck against Proxima’s lips before pulling back. “What are the Master’s next orders?”

“We are to return to Earth, this time with the Outriders at our disposal. Cull was picked up on a deserted snowy continent of theirs. The Maw is transporting the wizard to Lord Thanos. Things are going as planned, my love.”

“And tell me,” Corvus said, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip as he grinned at his wife. “What are your plans?”

Proxima gave him a sly smile. A typical prompt for foreplay from him. “Whoever is left unmarred by the Outriders will wish they had died from their hands instead of mine. But that red… witch,” she spat the word as if it were poison. “She is mine.” 

“And what will you do?” Corvus asked, a breathless rasp in his voice.

“We wait until her and that android have split up. You will rip that stone from that being’s head.” Proxima’s voice wavered, her eyes piercing into his. “And then when she is all alone, no one to protect her, I will flay her limb from limb as she begs and screams for death. But I won’t give her that. No, not until my hands are stained in her blood as mine were stained with yours… only then will I be satisfied, my love.”

Corvus practically trembled beneath her, his breath catching as he saw the fire in his wife’s eyes. He adored that about her. Her absolute lust for carnage, she was his equal in every way. His love had never wavered since the first glance he stole at her. She was as perfect for him as he was for her. They both knew how cruel the world was, and reveled in taking revenge for their stolen childhoods. If Lord Thanos succeeded, they would finally gain the better world that they had longed for since long before they could remember.

As they embraced again, their lips starved for each other’s touch, they knew they were truly meant for each other. Not even death could tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me then follow me on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :)


End file.
